


Pregame Shuichi Saihara x Luns Ouma

by Luny_The_Idiot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luny_The_Idiot/pseuds/Luny_The_Idiot
Summary: a woman named Luns Ouma,meets a man named Shuichi Saihara,READ THE REST OF THE STORY TO FIND OUT!
Relationships: Pregameshuichi/Pregameluns





	Pregame Shuichi Saihara x Luns Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so Luns is my oc just a heads up

life is getting worse and im getting more scared,but i hide my true feeling behind a careless mask


End file.
